


Maybe life is about more than just surviving

by ParzivaI



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, They're in love and you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: A short Diana and Leona headcanon, I came up with.





	Maybe life is about more than just surviving

**Author's Note:**

> While writing a longer fic about Diana's and Leona relationship I kinda came up with this headcanon that I couldn't really implement in it. So I just did a separate one. Hope you enjoy.

'Do it then. Kill me.'  
Beaten down on the ground the Lunari looked up to the chosen of the sun. Her sword was dripping in blood, her blood. Diana tried reaching out for her blade but was caught in such massive pain she broke down again. Looking at Leona she was surprise to see her avoiding her gaze.  
'I can't.', the solari whispered quietly. She kneeled over Diana, her sword remaining in her right hand. The Lunari pressed herself harder at the ground, trying to make as much room as she can between her and Leona. She was afraid. But never would she have shown that to her.  
'It's not like we have much of a choice.', she responded in her cold tone despite feeling her heart beating faster and faster against her chest. Afraid of what's to come next.  
Leona finally looked up and for the first time now, her eyes met the Lunaris.  
'Yes, maybe we do.'

Leona dropped her sword and bent down to Diana. Both were breathing heavily and without any further hesitation Leona closed the distance between them and sealed their lips with a deep kiss.  
Diana didn't push her away, without herself noticing, she pulled her closer, wrapped her arms around the solaris neck to deepen their kiss. She didn't want to let her go. Didn't ever want to let go of this moment, the feelings flowing through her right now. Never has she felt anything like this.  
It was Leona and her. And only them. She wanted nothing but to embrace this moment for forever.  
She felt tears against her cheek only to realize it wasn't hers but Leonas. She opened her eyes for a brief second. Despite the tears running down her cheeks and the wounds from the fight before, Leona was looking gorgeous. But Diana has always thought that way. But now seeing her like this, so emotional, so vulnerable, Diana caught heraself smiling. She took Leonas head gently in her hands, slowly brushing away the tears of hers. 

'Maybe you're right.', she said before reuniting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda got some the 100 vibes tbh. Thx for reading, I recommend playing some Diana/Leona botlane, it's super fun and my friend and I are actually slaying with this shit.


End file.
